


COURIER TOYS

by monbooboo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mistake, Oh My God, One Shot, Package delivery, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Wonkyun, courier - Freeform, no protection, oh shit, phoenix wonho, tired changkyun, very late kinktober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbooboo/pseuds/monbooboo
Summary: “Isn’t it illegal to open other people’s packages?”





	COURIER TOYS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monmonggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmonggie/gifts).



> I've had this in my drafts for a long periodically time and Tal has waited centuries for this so uwu

How was the courier life you may ask?

Not great.

Every day was predictable. Changkyun’s melancholic day consisted of waking up, working all day and sleeping again. Food was something he had no time for, it was always impossible to squeeze in a meal when all he did was deliver packages. And even though he would come home at a reasonable hour, the fatigue was too major to even squeeze in a meal.  His feet had blisters from the shoes he had to wear, black joggers. If he had enough money, Changkyun could’ve bought comfortable shoes, but God enjoys using him as his chess piece. To move the young courier according to his own decisions, Changkyun’s misery being his drug. The predictability had drained him for energy, even when he had time to eat he was too tired to chew.

His everyday predictable life took a turn when he stared at the owner of the package he was delivering. The strong sunset orange covered his strawberry blonde filaments, bringing out his milky smooth skin. Every detail on his face was perfected, the simulation spent their time on this character, that’s for sure. His eyes had a pretty shape, his iris was an intense brown. The tip of his nose was slightly round, the bridge was defined and flawless. His aura screamed danger, but Changkyun couldn’t give less fucks. He was so beautiful to look at, the small mole above his nostril being such a minor detail while making him even more ethereal.

“S-sign here, please.” Changkyun stuttered and pointed his chin to the paper on top of the package. The man nodded and signed the paper swiftly, and Changkyun could feel his sweat glands produce even more sweat in the striking heat. As the man signed, the courier got a nice view of his bare chest that was hiding behind a loose white t-shirt. The small cleavage showed off his well-trained body and his collar was too defined for Changkyun’s health. It was almost petrifying, if his chest looked this detailed, how would the rest of him look?

“Thank you, and have a n-“The door slammed in Changkyun’s face before he could finish the sentence he practiced in his head, his hands holding the piece of paper. He didn’t know quite what to feel, but he tried not to let it get to him. Nodding to himself, almost as if he was accepting the situation, he turned his feet and walked away from the house where an angel lived. Trying not to let this discourage him, he hoped that maybe he would deliver another package to him. It was normal for the same company to deliver to the same households, and if this package just so happened to be from Changkyun’s, then maybe God can listen to him? Maybe God can let them meet again?

God listened to him.

Three days later, he stood by the same doorstep. The wooden door didn’t open, and Changkyun waited for it to do so. To open and reveal the familiar face, the face that seemed to intervene the younger’s nightmares with his wonderful visage. Forgetting to ring the doorbell, he leaned in with his pointer finger and pressed it hard enough, so the package wouldn’t fall. It wasn’t particularly heavy, but Changkyun was known for having butterfingers and for all he knew, mystery boy could be collecting vases or something else vulnerable.

The door opened and Changkyun could swear he felt his heart drop to his stomach. His fiery hair was messy, a small piece of the orange falling in front of his face and apart from the rest of his hair. It was a majestic sight, he was like the human equivalent of a Phoenix. His lips were extremely red, the colour made his lips seem so inviting. Changkyun could imagine those lips leave the wonderful mixture of blue and purple on his body, he could feel it too. His soft lips leaving a tickling sensation, the mere imagine of the stranger’s touch sparked an electric shock in Changkyun’s veins.

Shaking his lewd thoughts away, he cleared his throat and prepared  to say the same lines he always said to every customer. The lines that always seemed to annoy the living hell out of Changkyun, but he was spared from that annoyance. The mystery man signed the paper and took the package before handing Changkyun the form. And like last time, the door once again slammed the door in Changkyun’s flushed face. The bang echoed in the emptiness of the neighbourhood, the impact making Changkyun’s heart drop to his stomach. The courier tried not to lose his cool, the temptation to knock on the door and yell was immense. But did he do it?

No.

But this was his routine for the next three weeks. At least twice a week, he was given the task to deliver a package to the burgundy house at the end of the street. The company he worked at had a certain rule that they assigned one courier to certain neighbourhoods, mystery man’s being one of them. And just like that, his life turned out to be predictable again. He woke up, delivered packages, got slammed by a door and went to sleep afterwards. This happened every time with no intervenes, every meeting was just another Déja Vu. It started to get agonizing, how one human can be this handsome yet so rude. Changkyun thought it was odd that he hoped this boy would end the circle he was stuck in, but as always, he was faced with disappointment.

“Thank you so much, have a nice day.” The KIND lady said to Changkyun and gently pulled her package away from his arms. He smiled as genuinely as he could and wished her a good day as well. Bowing down before leaving, he felt a pit in his stomach when he remembered where his next package was supposed to be delivered. Turning his feet and walking over to his motorcycle, he stopped and stared at the package that was sitting on the back of his bike. It was a regular brown cardboard box with taped flaps, but what could it be this time? This was his second time going to the burgundy house, meaning the man had ordered something again. But what?

_“Open it.”_

His mind was encouraging him to partake in an activity that would result in him getting fired and having to go through the same mental breakdown he had while looking for a job. It was such a simple sentence, yet it had temptation resonating from it. Never once was Changkyun tempted to open a package, never. He was too busy not caring, he wasn’t invested in knowing what people liked to order, but this package. It was plain and fairly light, but the secrets it kept made it so much heavier. What did the mystery boy order, and what was the reason he needed it twice a week?

Changkyun’s fingers lingered on top of the box, his nails digging in to the small crack. It wouldn’t hurt, right? He could always just tape it again, couldn’t he? His mind was switching back and forth between the two options; open it and get fired or leave it and continue about his phlegmatic day. His nails started digging deeper into the small crack, leaving a hole in the tape. “ _Well, now that you teared it up, might as well open the damn thing.”_ His mind tried to persuade the boy, and it worked. He could always tape it back up, why was he stressing?

Taking his nails and ripping the tape open, he felt the adrenaline rush through his body like venom. What could it be? Books? Art supplies? Changkyun always imagined him as an artistic man, those muscles must’ve been sculpted from painting breathtaking artworks. Opening the flaps, the musky cardboard smell was hideous, but the warm summer breeze brought it along with itself.

And the content was now exposed.

But it was not what Changkyun expected.

The contents were a mix of pink, purple and black and in different shapes. The courier felt his eyes almost fall out of his skull, he didn’t believe what he was seeing. Toys. Not Barbie dolls, Legos or even Hot Wheels, no. It. Was. Sex. Toys. Different sized dildos, mostly thick ones. There was something that looked like a vibrator, but Changkyun didn’t dare to touch it. A small object that looked like a tear-drop intimidated the boy the most, the round edge seemed so piercingly painful and God knows what it was for.

 _“WHAT THE FUCK?”_ The voice inside his head was just as confused as Changkyun himself, and his immediate reaction was closing the package. Those were definitely not art supplies, he couldn’t grasp the situation. Why was he so flustered, he barely knew the mystery man? Trying to spare himself from the downward spiral he was about to fall into, he tried to tape the package again by smoothing it over the small crack. It stuck for a while, but unless Changkyun pressed on it for a while it would open immediately. His heartbeat annoyed his ears from their thumps of fear as the package refused to close.

“Well, crap.”

Changkyun walked as slow as he could to the burgundy house, trying to stall as much time as he could. His hands were holding the package with the ‘forbidden’ toys tightly, afraid that a minor movement would cause it to open. It felt as if the house intimidation level increased for each heavy step he took, hoping the meeting with the fiery man would go better than expected. He had already reached his doorstep, the door seemed so scary. The dark stripes contrasted the brown, it could be compared to a tiger’s scratch mark. His arms were wobbling as he tried to keep a poker face, which he failed at when his cheeks were burning with a deep red-apricot hue and his eyes showed his apparent shock.

The courier wasn’t a child of God, but now he had prayed to every God he knew and hoped it would go like those predictable days. For once, he wanted to enjoy the monotonous schedule of his, he didn’t need change.  The door would open, the man would sign the paper, take the package and slam the door right in Changkyun’s face. That’s what he had hoped, that the regularity would save him. His fear of losing his job, maybe facing the possible wrath from the beautiful Phoenix and spiralling back into the wall of despair all built up on him like bricks.

Bringing his hand up to push the doorbell, his eyes were focused on the flaps. It was sealed perfectly, it didn’t look opened at all. Changkyun could hear the fast footsteps from the man, and he cursed to himself. _“Slow the fuck down please.”_ He thought to himself, his fear drove him into thinking that the slower time went by, the less humiliation he would face. Trying to clear his mind and limit any sort of eye-contact, he heard the door creak open and the presence was overwhelmingly powerful. Despite not looking him in the face, just the small peak of his body was enough to make Changkyun hide in a corner and cry.

Changkyun kept his gaze down and slowly handed the beautiful man the package, a small drop of sweat trickled down his chest. The sun was starting to set, and the air got more intense as the moments passed. The orange rays of sun burned Changkyun’s neck, only causing him to sweat even more and have his neck sting . It was his last package to deliver for the day and then, hopefully, he would be able to go back to his stinky apartment and sleep. Just when the stranger’s abnormally beautiful hands were on the sides of the package to take it…

It opened.

The tape loosened and revealed the contents, and the very small sound of it opening caused Changkyun to look up in horror. The man stared at the now opened package with a neutral look, before letting his hands fall down to his side and in to the comfort of his pockets. His gaze turned up to Changkyun’s and the courier felt like a deer caught in headlights. This was not how he wanted it to turn out, how would he deal with this? Should he say something, or wait for him to say something? What was even his name, is there a sign that had the Cheeto-haired man’s name?

“That has never happened before, now has it?” He spoke and Changkyun could swear he felt his heart pee itself. His voice was neither deep or high-pitched, but the sheer threat in his tone somehow made him sound so sexy. The younger tried to look elsewhere and found a small plaque on the mailbox, the man’s name engraved in a gold colour. ‘Lee Hoseok’. So that was his name, that would be valuable information for when Changkyun’s boss tells him ‘someone’ filed a complaint.

The courier didn’t say anything. His hands were still holding the package and his triceps were starting to burn. “U-uhm, I think t-there was a-“ “Isn’t it illegal to open other people’s packages?” Hoseok interrupted, and the question had every hint of arrogance ten people could possess. There wasn’t any proof Changkyun opened the package and if he hadn’t been filled to the brim with anxiety, he would’ve clapped back instantly.

However, his silence was confirmation enough. No matter how hard he tried, the words had caged themselves in his mouth and let him face the wrath all alone. Changkyun could feel his breath shake, and his arms were starting to give in. Before his fingers failed him, Hoseok grabbed the package and set it inside. The younger let his arms down, not knowing what to do. He wanted to turn around, run to his motorcycle and drive off, but he was glued. His legs had an uncomfortable warmth that made his muscles stiff and it was nearly impossible to break eye-contact.

Hoseok’s eyes were truly mesmerizing. Brown was a common colour, but his held every emotion a human could experience. Anger, tranquil, lust, pity and what seemed to be curiosity. His lashes were curled and gave his eyes dimension, making the sparkly tones from the sunlight become clearer and more vibrant. The crook of his eye was round, yet a little bit sharp and he didn’t have any bags. That was only his eyes, the rest of him was even more captivating.

“I-I think I should g-go now, I apologize f-for the package a-and all that.” Changkyun finally managed to muster out, but his feet finally moved after being dragged into the burgundy house. The warmth was slowly transitioning to normal body temperature, but his mind was racing. Before his eyes could process where he was or what was about to happen, he felt the impact of the wall against his head. It hurt a little at first, but he couldn’t focus on the pain when Hoseok was frighteningly close to his body. The scent was natural, almost like raw honey. It serenaded Changkyun, and the entirety of the situation made him both confused and slightly aroused.

Hoseok’s face couldn’t be interpreted, but the younger could feel his pants starting to tighten from the proximity. His scent was stronger than any aphrodisiac, it triggered Changkyun’s dopamine and it felt like Blue Sky. Once was enough to experience the ecstasy of any narcotic substance, the man himself was a drug Changkyun wouldn’t mind getting addicted to. Hoseok brought his hand to the younger’s hips, slowly running it to his butt and letting his rest there. The touch was light, yet the mere sensation of someone touching him there made Changkyun’s pants even tighter.

“You’ve broken the law, haven’t you now? Your curious little mind-“ Hoseok tightened his grip around Changkyun’s ass and a small grunt escaped the courier’s lips, a meek and vulnerable grunt. “-It got the best of you, didn’t it? What do you say to experience the whole thrill, and not just a 30-second preview?” His whisper had lust and hunger laced tightly around his words, and Changkyun’s pants had no room for oxygen any longer. Hoseok’s grip loosened ever so slightly, waiting for the other’s response.

If he said yes, he was not sure what he would go through. Pain, releasing tension, unbearable pleasure and more. Did he want to risk it? His job, his future and, perhaps the most important thing at the moment, his ass? If he said no, he would have to face the awkward tension and maybe even losing his job. These two outcomes were fighting with each other, but Changkyun himself leaned for the ‘yes’-side. At the end of the day, he was sexually frustrated, and he needed this so bad.

Instead of answering, he pressed his lips on Hoseok’s and let them move according to their own rhythm. The elder’s brow cocked and took it as a yes (even though he wanted to hear it from Changkyun’s mouth) and brought the younger’s body closer to his. The smell of honey and summer breeze mended together perfectly, their lips tried their best to withhold the passion for the next minutes. Hoseok’s hand slid underneath Changkyun’s vest and shirt, coming in contact with his bare skin. The softness of his skin felt like touching silk, his fingers finding the deep indent of his back a.k.a. his arch.

Changkyun felt the hairs on his neck stand up from the cold touch, a small mewl symbolizing his weakness. Breaking the kiss, a small sigh leaving his mouth, Changkyun decided to play Hoseok’s little game and slid his hand inside the elder’s sweatpants. His fingers were in immediate contact with the other’s member, a rock hard at that one. Getting a bit closer to Hoseok’s body to dig deeper, his whole hand was cupping the other’s member and a pleased sigh was heard. Changkyun’s eyes were gazing at the elder through his lashes, tease and thirst eradicated his previous anxiety and fear.

_“I see how it is.”_

Feeling himself levitating from the floor, his legs wrapped themselves around Hoseok’s body along with his arms around the elder’s neck reflectively. The fiery man’s hands were planted firmly on Changkyun’s ass, clenching it tightly. “This is not how punishment works, angel.” Hoseok whispered lowly, the way he put weight on the consonants reverberated inside Changkyun, his hard on itching inside his pants. Lifting his own brow at the nickname he was given, he leaned in for another kiss. “It’s Changkyun, but Angel works.” He giggled and felt his heart drop when seeing the other smile back.

Cute.

Using his leg to close the door, Hoseok led Changkyun to his bedroom while placing his lips on the younger’s neck ever so tenderly. It was exactly how the courier imagined it, soft and it tickled slightly. He felt another impact and Hoseok’s hands were now on each side of Changkyun’s body. He was hovering over the younger and the intimate proximity triggered the little slut inside Changkyun. The side of him that wanted Hoseok so badly, to have him inside of him and wreck him effortlessly.

Hoseok took off his shirt and revealed his toned upper body, leaning in to kiss Changkyun deeply again. It was something about his lips and how they fit so perfectly with his own, and the taste of cinnamon lingered afterwards. Hoseok multitasked and took off the younger’s vest, Changkyun cooperated and broke the kiss to undress himself. He was eager to say the least. Throwing his shirt and vest aside, he returned to loving Hoseok, who’s grip around Changkyun’s body made him feel so needed and lusted for.

Hoseok stretched his arm to his drawer and pulled out the same teardrop-shaped object that scared Changkyun when he opened the package. The elder wavered it in front of Changkyun’s face, who noticed the shadow cast over his closed eyes. Opening his eyes and they widened instantly at the sight of the object. His mind couldn’t process what it might be, but Hoseok’s face didn’t exactly make the courier feel any less scared.

_“We need to warm you up, angel.”_

 

“FUCK!” Changkyun moaned while Hoseok slowly pushed in the butt plug, the thickness penetrating his tight entrance. He had already agreed to have it inserted, but the piercing pain was something he never imagined. His hands were clenching the bedsheet, his back aching from arching so intensively. Hoseok ran his hands around the curve of Changkyun’s ass, slowly pushing in the toy with his other hand. He tried to be as gentle as possible, the younger’s moans making the Cheeto-haired man’s erection even harder.

“It’s okay, it’s in baby.” Hoseok whispered and left a trail of kisses down his back, the younger breathing out in relief. It definitely felt uncomfortable, but it wasn’t something that was unbearable. Letting the soft bedsheet tickle his stomach and have Hoseok’s lips tickle his back. Changkyun released his grip on the bedsheet, sitting up and turning around to face Hoseok. A second didn’t go by, but the elder already smashed his lips on Changkyun’s.

He really loved the courier’s lips.

Changkyun whimpered into the kiss when his ass came into slight contact with the bed, the plug only got pushed in further if that was even possible. Hoseok noticed and grabbed the other’s legs and lifted him off the bed. Laying himself down, he let Changkyun over his body now. “Thank you.” The younger meekly said and decided to return the nice gesture. Letting his hand trail down to Hoseok’s sweatpants, he dragged one side down before sliding down to take off the rest of his pants.

Well damn.

Changkyun had sucked dick before, but nothing could compare with Hoseok’s. Despite the black briefs covering his bare member, the thickness was still visible. A small detail of his veins could also be seen, which did sound somewhat worrisome.  But Changkyun wasn’t scared, not at all. Keeping his mouth quiet, he silently dragged down the dark briefs and cocked his eyebrow at the rising member. Taking his hand and around the organ, he stroked it as slowly as he could. The soft groans from Hoseok made him feel powerful.

Leaning in slightly, he opened his mouth and put the member inside him and bobbed his head up…and… down. Using his tongue to lick and arouse the inner lust demon inside Hoseok, he felt satisfied with hearing the rough moans from the other. Continuing with whatever he was doing, doing it better for each second, he wasn’t as regretful for opening the package anymore. Knowing how this would end, he coated Hoseok’s member with his saliva and would make a popping sound whenever he took it out of his mouth. There was just something so amusing to make a **pop** sound,

Hoseok has had his fair share of one-night stands and blowjobs, but none of them can compare to Changkyun. How his lips just perfectly fit and rubbed his member softly, it almost tickled. His tongue swirling around the tip, enticing Hoseok even more. Whenever Changkyun lifted his head, Hoseok had to push it back down. The immense amount of pleasure he was given was something he would never dare to give up before experiencing the entirety of it.

The courier’s hand was used to pump the elder’s member, the rigorousness causing Hoseok’s chest to rise in sexual contentment. His mouth had never worked this hard, but he felt the need to impress this stranger. The elder’s hair kept being pushed back by his hand, clenching it at times to release the pleasure he was feeling in any way physically possible. Hoseok’s mouth almost ran dry from opening it to let his moans be heard.

“F-fuck.” Hoseok moaned as Changkyun decided to stop, leaning up to kiss the elder. His hand was still playing with the elder’s member, feeling his own get harder. Hoseok leaned up slightly to taste more of Changkyun, his lips were really something else. The sweetness of strawberry, the roundness of cardamom and the spiciness of cinnamon, it was blended perfectly to an exquisite taste made specifically for Lee Hoseok.

Sitting up, Hoseok continued kissing the other while letting his arm sneak back to Changkyun’s ass. Feeling the handle touch his finger slightly, he wrapped his pointer finger around it and nudged it slightly. Hearing the other whimper into the kiss, Hoseok didn’t stop there. Breaking the kiss, he bent his neck to the other’s neck, carefully sucking the skin and biting it to leave the wonderful discolouration on the other.

Changkyun’s nails dug into Hoseok’s soft back, the nails causing thin crimson wounds to litter his pale back with their red hue. Small whimpers and the intense digging was all the courier could do, saying a word felt like a threat. The air around them was heavy from the sexual aura oozing from both of them. Hoseok’s back was stinging from the younger’s excessive scratching and digging, but the pain was exhilarating. It showed him how much his smallest movements could trigger an immediate and eager reaction from Changkyun.

“How are you feeling, angel?” Hoseok asked when the scratching stopped, Changkyun breathing out in exasperation. He let his arm fall down and rested his head on the elder’s shoulder, looking out the window to watch the sunset. The combination of oranges, yellows and hints of red seemed too gorgeous to be real. He wasn’t tired, but needy. So needy he felt tired.

But the next moments made him tired in a way he craved each day ever since.

Too fast, Hoseok pulled out the butt plug before tossing it to the side,  and it was strangely satisfactory to Changkyun. The small pain was still present from the absence of the toy, but it was something that would be replaced with something more painful. “Fuck, finally.” Changkyun muttered as he leaned back to lay on the bed again, already feeling exhausted. Hoseok hovered over him and simply gazed at his fatigued face, the details of his under-eye bags and small scars on his face. Kissing his chest tenderly, the elder grabbed pushed his hips forward to, well, stick his dick inside Changkyun. Wrapping his hand around his rock solid member, his slow puffs hit Changkyun in the face like a soft spring breeze.

Hoseok’s orange hair looked so soft and the strands were thick, it was all the younger could focus on while nodding slowly as if to say _“I’m ready.”,_ wrapping his legs around Hoseok’s waist and pulling him closer. The elder leaned down to kiss him one last time before letting his libido ruin Changkyun in every way possible. Positioning his member in the younger’s entrance, he felt in glide in with ease. The courier whimpered into the kiss, the thickness intruding his tight entrance and to say it didn’t hurt at first would be a treacherous lie. Only the tip was in, yet his chest was the cage of a thousand fireworks. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Hoseok carefully thrusted forward to force his member to enter the cramped hole, the younger’s whimpers being deafened by his focus. As he felt half of it enter, he started to pick up his momentum to both loosen up his entrance. Changkyun’s legs around his waist made it seem so intimate  His pupils dilated to the point they looked raven black, his hair falling in front of his face and bouncing slightly for each movement he performed.

Holy.

Fuck.

Changkyun could swear that moments before, the pain was nearly unbearable. It felt like he was being hit by a baseball bat, his stomach cramping up from the agony. But the moment the fiery man started picking up his pace, the agony was slowly tattered by a sexual joie de vivre. The stomach cramp wasn’t as uncomfortable anymore, it was more of the joyous misery Changkyun have wanted to feel for the past months. His usual deep voice would go high-pitched, the moans sounding feminine compared to his original tone.

“S-shit.” He cursed under his breath as only half of Hoseok’s length was inside him, his legs holding onto the elder’s waist. Changkyun’s hands were resting by his sides, trembling from Hoseok’s powerful thrusts. His mouth never rested from moaning Hoseok’s name in between gasps, the elder biting his lip at how hot the younger was underneath him. His cheeks were flushed with pretty peach colour and small drops of sweat rolled down his face. Taking the opportunity to push his member even further in, he smirked to himself as he saw Changkyun’s head throw itself back in agony and joy.

The moment all inches of Hoseok’s member was inside him, the frailest, most agonizing moan was reverberating in the room, only making the Cheeto-haired male thrust faster. It was a sound he enjoyed listening to, the wonderful blend of pain and need being like music to his ears. Grabbing Changkyun’s legs and pulling himself closer, his own mouth betrayed him and let out a groan because damn. Hyungwon was good and all, but nothing could compare to the courier. How his back arched when Hoseok reached his G-spot and how his eyes were glistening from the tears. His lips were trembling as they tried to restrain another moan, to no avail. A porcelain doll, a real life porcelain doll.

Tucking his hands underneath the younger’s back, Hoseok lifted him up and sat him on his lap. He wasn’t tired, but be wanted the other to ride him into the sunset. It was helpful that Changkyun’s pretty little legs already were wrapped around his chiseled body, the younger’s arms swiftly wrapped themselves around his neck for support. Changkyun moved his hips to his own speed, feeling his G-spot sends bolts up to the hairs on his neck.

Hoseok’s hands grabbed Changkyun’s bubble butt and helped the younger with his motions, sucking his neck to leave a love bite. Hickeys sounded so disgusting, love bites sounded...endearing. The elder’s teeth softly bit into his skin, goosebumps erupting from the mellowness of Hoseok’s lips. Changkyun head threw itself back to allow him to do it better and because the felicity in his neck and insides. “H-Hose-ok!” Changkyun screamed the last syllable, his G-spot was hit with the most aggressive intensity during their session and he was sure he felt his soul leave his body.

They became one, a courier and a sex-freak. Of course, Hoseok was ‘cheating’ on Hyungwon who was his regular, but Changkyun. CHANGKYUN. The way he threw his head back, how his back arched itself and how his ass was curvaceous and fit the elder’s member perfectly. His skin was soft like silk, and his legs. Don’t get him started on his legs.  It was something about him that made Hoseok want to see more, to see his full potential. “Angel, let’s switch.” He whispered loudly and smirked when seeing the other oblige like the little pet he was. 

Taking full control again, Hoseok flipped Changkyun on his knees and didn’t hesitate to put his dick back into the warmth inside Changkyun. This was perhaps his favourite position, having a nice view of the ass he was fucking. Going faster than before, brought his hand away from the other’s waist and slapped his glutes...hard. The sudden hit made Changkyun squeal, feeling his ass-cheek burn from the other’s heavy hand. He wanted to comment on that, but the wrong words left his mouth.

“Do i-it again.”

He made both himself and Hoseok stunned, but Changkyun didn’t exactly want to retract his statement. Even though it hurt like a bitch at first, the aftermath of the spank was actually kinda nice. Who would’ve known? Obeying the younger’s orders, Hoseok slightly smiled as he pulled his hand back to go in for another spank, synchronized with one forceful thrust. “FUCK!” Changkyun screamed at the painful hits he was receiving, feeling the familiar warmth in his stomach. He felt the precum ooze out of his tip, and he was pretty sure Hoseok was also close.

Like the younger, Hoseok felt his stomach burn and he felt bad over that he did. Wanting to savour the last moments he had, he went full beast mode on Changkyun. The courier’s walls didn’t have time to tighten around the elder’s member, the rigorous motions not being comprehended by the younger. It just came at him instantaneously, the several blows to his G-spot and the way Hoseok’s spanks just happened to corresponded with his thrusts.

Hoseok’s chest was covered in sweat, he was extremely close. Pulling out, he chuckled when he saw how quick Changkyun turned around to suck his dick again. The warmth was different, but it still brought Hoseok into a stage of pure ecstacy. “I-I’m close.” Hoseok whimpered as he instinctively grabbed Changkyun’s hair to prepare himself for shooting. The courier bobbed his head at an impressively fast speed and could almost feel the cum ooze out of the elder’s tip. 

Just when hearing the Phoenix-haired man groan, Changkyun felt his mouth fill itself up from the amount of liquid that the other spilled. For the first time, Hoseok’s legs were trembling from releasing and he felt the knots in his back slowly undo themselves. Looking down at the younger, who was about to pull the dick out of his mouth, the elder hummed. When catching his attention, he smirked as he smiled mischievously. “Don’t spill a single drop.” He stated in a strained, deep voice. Changkyun blinked in agreement and swallowed the content, feeling his throat burn from the strong liquid.

“Good job, angel.” Hoseok bowed down and kissed his head, Changkyun closing his eyes when feeling the lips hit his brown filaments. Collapsing beside him, Hoseok felt tired. Sex is tiring. Feeling his lids weigh down, it didn’t take too long before he fell into dreamland. It was dangerous since Changkyun might steal something, but after their little session, Hoseok doubted that the boy could barely move. His own confidence in his sex skills is what made him so sure nothing bad would happen.

It hurt, everywhere hurt. Changkyun’s throat, ass and insides. It was dark outside, the sun had finally lied down behind the horizon and let the moon take over the show. The moonlight shone through the window, hitting Hoseok’s sleeping body. The white translucency hit his abs, the darkness of the room making his muscles seem so much more defined and stronger. His hair was sweaty, the bright orange laying over his eye like a curtain. The smell of sex lingered in the air, it was a weird mix of sweat and...strawberries?

Nodding to himself firmly and getting ready to go home, he was careful to not wake him up as he got dressed. It was a challenge to not squirm over his tender G-spot and the burn from his ass. Putting on pants was the worst, his legs were shaking to the point it was impossible to pull them up. Gritting his teeth to not make any sounds leave his mouth, he got dressed at last. His ass didn’t like the material of the pants and his leg trembles were only more evident. Sighing to himself and actually looking forward to go to a well-deserved sleep, he tiptoed out of the room and carefully closed the door.

“Changkyun.” Hoseok muttered to himself, finally going back to sleep.

 


End file.
